Purrincess Has Claws
by emmaleewhittaker
Summary: I saw a drawing on tumblr and that is the excuse for this little bit of writing which is pretty much just a marichat makeout and and some bad puns. one shot.


Based on the wonderful drawing that showmeyoureros on Tumblr drew. On Ao3 they are JustAFigment. Beautiful art and beautiful writing. Here is just a little drabble I did for Marichat May. Enjoy and you can find me on Tumblr under this same name. I don't own the drawing, and I especially don't own anything Miraculous related.

Purrincess Has Claws

Marinette was walking with purpose through the darkened streets of Paris. It was late and her recent transformation wore off quickly after the akuma. Tikki now asleep in her bag, Marinette thought she could make it home with no problem. Unfortunately, she felt like she was being watched and that did not bode well with her. Quickly looking behind, to see if something was amiss, her wrist was suddenly grabbed and she was pulled inside a large building. A scream bubbled up in her throat threatening to be let out past the gloved hand that was over her mouth.

"Purrincess, I'm sorry, please don't scream." Chat Noir spoke to her and gently took his hand off her mouth and turned her to face him. Her wide blue eyes focusing in on his bright green and narrowing to give a glare.

"Chat! What do you think you are doing? Giving me a heart attack!" She smacked his chest. "What is wrong with you!?" Marinette took a deep breath and closed her eyes, willing away the recent fright. Chat leaned against the concrete hands loosely resting on her hips waiting for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry princess. I saw you and wanted to surprise you. I wasn't thinking clearly. My deepest apawlogies." He tossed her a smirk when she opened her eyes and she sighed, leaning more against him.

"I guess you could make it up to me." She practically purred against him and tilted her head up. Now that her heart wasn't beating fast from the scare she realized it was beating fast because of her proximity to a certain leather clad hero. Chat kept is smirk and leaned toward her more.

"And how shall I do that princess?" Chat purred when he felt her hands leave his chest to trail down and circle around his waist. She tilted her head slightly to the side and brought their lips closer. Their lips brushed when she whispered, "I think you know" and she flicked her tongue over her own, signaling what she wanted from him.

Chat Noir pressed his lips to Marinette's passionately, stealing the air from both their lungs. He tightened his hold on her hips bringing one hand up to cup her face. With her body pressed tightly against his she quickly withdrew her arms from his lower back to reach up and wrap them around his neck. Their kisses increased in heat when his tongue begged for entrance and her gasp allowing. With dueling tongues, she hands slacked to rest right over his shoulders. Marinette always knew he was muscular but the firm reminder of them flexing beneath her palms had her practically shaking.

Their kisses let up and she could breathe again. It did not last long as Chat pressed his face to her neck and began continuing without pause. Her heavy breathing slowly turned into moans as he found the special spot on her neck that never failed to rile them both up. He fingers flexed against his shoulder with every swipe of his tongue. With a particularly rough bite her moan rang out high and long and her fingers sank deeply into the leather covering his shoulders. Although her nails would never pierce the magical suit, her grip on him had Chat lifting his head to look at her.

"Wow, Purrincess has claws." His smirk was infectious and she caught her laugh ringing through the building. She blushed and leaned her forehead against his.

"Silly kitty. Why don't you take me home and you can see just how clawsome I can be with my hands?" Now it was Chat Noir's turn to blush while she smirked and leaned away to give him a sultry wink.

"As you wish." Chat just smiled and picked her up in a princess carry, one arm around her and the other for his staff, they took off toward her home.


End file.
